


One Sentence Only: Bagginshield (Angst - Hurt/Comfort)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: One_Sentence_Only Sets [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, community: one_sentence_only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Another set of single sentences written around Bilbo/Thorin.





	One Sentence Only: Bagginshield (Angst - Hurt/Comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> Another sentence of single sentences that are written to the theme of _angst - hurt/comfort_.

Apocalypse

Before the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo hadn’t quite understood the true meaning of what an apocalypse truly was, but as he stands with Gandalf, Thranduil, and Bard, he thinks he finally understands as the vast horde before them destroys everything in their wake; he closes his eyes against the sting tears, wondering if he will Thorin or his friends again.

Alone + Betray + Desperation + Help

He stands alone at the edge of the dragon’s hoard, wishing desperately that he could think of another way to help stop the madness that has befallen Thorin and his friends; wishing that betrayal wasn’t the only way that he could see as getting things done.

Breath + Bullying

Thorin felt his breath stutter in surprise as he watched their Hobbit Burglar chastise his nephews for their antics against himself and Ori, something a little like admiration brewed within him as the Hobbit turned his stare towards himself and Balin.

Caring + Friends

It had been a while that Bilbo could really recall having friends who truly cared about him and his well being as something other than material for gossiping in the market as he watched his Dwarves move around him with care for his swollen ankle.

Drunk

Bilbo tried to hide his smile as one very drunk Thorin with Dwalin at his side, slugged a man hard in the stomach for belittling the small folk and their troubles within their hearing at the hazy inn.

Hiding place (AU)

After the mountain’s reclamation, Thorin hated the fact that his Consort felt it was necessary to have hiding places in the Mountain or in nearby Dale when the nobles or rogue dwarves tried to slander Bilbo’s good name.

Hospital + Healing

Inside the healing tent, a shame faced Bilbo held as tightly as he dared onto Thorin’s hand as the Dwarf King haltingly whispered kindly words into his ear; Thorin prayed to the gods as he held his beloved Consort’s clammy that the fever would soon break its hold on the Hobbit and leave his Mountain.

Melodrama + Leave me alone

Bilbo signed softly against the stone door of his rooms as Thorin tried to shout something at him through it and he could hear Balin trying to soothe his silly Dwarf’s temper even though there was only Guards nearby.

No!

“No, I will not do that!” The quick answer drew surprised, yet gratified look on Thorin’s face as yet another Dwarf tried badger his beloved Consort into leaving the Mountain and return to the Shire.

Passing Out + Sick (AU):

He hadn’t meant to pass out mid report in Council, but Thorin felt that he was vaguely pleased to wake up to Bilbo’s annoyed face, rather Master Verin of the minor Mountain Guilds.

Secrets + Still Alive (AU):

Bilbo begs fretfully to Gandalf, Bard, and Thranduil with wringing hands that Thorin surely must not know that Bilbo survived the Battle lest he send Dwarrow to kill; Thorin watches with an angry, hurting heart as a sobbing Bilbo is led away from the tombs of the Dwarves by Gandalf as his nephews watch quietly at his side.

Soulmate + Reassuring (AU):

“So…” Bilbo stares the Dwarf King in front of him and the Company on the Carrock, once struck into silence as the Dwarf Lord reaches for his hand with a soft smile, gently reassuring Bilbo that henceforth his soulmate will protect him with the utmost care that he can give to him.


End file.
